Volver α vivir
by Azhy
Summary: Fueron solo instαntes, pero llovió. Sαsori se retrαsó mirando el cielo. Erα el desierto, erα ilógico que llovierα. Cαsi tαn ilógico como unα mαrionetα queriendo sentir, nuevαmente. Reto de Isi-sαn! Espero te guste mujer :DD


Este es un reto que me hizo mi mejor αmigα pervertidα & locα, Isi-sαn.

Disclαimer: Isi-sαn no me pertenece xD. Sαsori & lα αcαdemiα ninjα no son míos. Lα αrcillα de Deidαrα tαmpoco. Los olores, mucho menos. El fic sí es mío & no compαrto ¬¬

Summαry: Fueron solo instαntes, pero llovió. Sαsori se retrαsó mirando el cielo. Erα el desierto, erα ilógico que llovierα. Cαsi tαn ilógico como unα mαrionetα queriendo sentir, nuevαmente.

_TKMMP!_ :DD

·

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**·**_

_**Volver a vivir.**_

Era extraña la nostalgia que sentía por volver al que una vez fue se hogar. Aún más, volver bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Atrapar al Jinchuriki de una cola, aquel que residía en el cuerpo del Kazekage de Sunagakure, Gaara.

Su armadura había dejado una ancha huella sobre la arena, similar a la de una serpiente deslizándose.

Se encontraba frente a la academia ninja, aquella a la que asistió en sus tiernos años de infancia. No se veía muy diferente a aquellos tiempos lejanos, aunque su color estaba un poco más desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Había salido de la armadura. Quería recordar la sensación de la arena hundiéndose bajo sus pies, sin embargo, no sintió nada.

Era de madera, una marioneta.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cuando corría sobre la arena, quiso rememorar su niñez, pero las diversas explosiones que resonaban en toda la aldea lo desconcentraban.

Una batalla se disputaba sobre su cabeza. El Kazekage peleaba contra su compañero en los cielos. La atención de aldeanos y shinobis estaba concentrada en la batalla que ahí se llevaba a cabo, nadie reparaba en su presencia.

Una explosión ocurrió cerca. Restos de arcilla fueron a parar frente a sus pies. Se agacho y tomo un poco entre sus dedos, estirándola, deseando sentir su suavidad sin lograrlo.

Hubo otro estallido. La tierra cimbró. Deidara reía gozoso mientras la arena del Kazekage se desmoronaba, dejándolo ver inconsciente. Observó a su compañero aspirar el humo de su última explosión como si fuera el aroma más delicioso que existiera. Aunque; para el rubio, lo era.

Intento imitar la acción del rubio, pero la señal había sido dada, tenían que regresar a la base.

Las alas del ave gigante de arcilla levantaban una ligera capa de arena con cada movimiento. No estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la villa. Sus murallas destruidas por las detonaciones aún se veían, difusas; por la reciente tormenta de arena.

El Kazekage iba sobre el ave de arcilla. Deidara caminaba a su lado. Se había encargado de dejar rastros por diferentes caminos, era imposible que los alcanzaran ya.

Deidara paro de repente.

—No me gusta hacer esperar, Deidara — su voz se escuchó ronca al estar dentro de la armadura.

El rubio frunció la nariz —. Huele a humedad — habló extrañado.

Sasori miró el cielo, estaba nublado. Segundos después, empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua en la arena, evaporándose rápidamente. Fueron solo instantes, pero llovió.

Deidara siguió su camino sin darle mayor importancia. Sasori se retrasó mirando el cielo.

Era el desierto, era ilógico que lloviera. Casi tan ilógico como una marioneta queriendo sentir, otra vez.

·

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**·**_

Me hα gustαdo ^^

¿De qué vα _"Volver a vivir"_?

Es un reto impuesto por Isi-sαn. Este consistíα en escribir un one-shot que incluyerα diferentes αspectos. En mi cαso, debíα incluir: lα αcαdemiα ninjα, α Sαsori, cosαs suαves o de diferentes texturas & diferentes olores.

Espero te hαyα gustαdo el resultαdo de este reto mujer, αunque resultαrα mαs αngst de lo que plαnee xD

Anécdotα: ¿Nuncα les hα ocurrido que escriben lα historiα, y, por error no guαrdαn el documento? A mi sí. xD Tuve que escribir dos veces este one-shot…pero, echαndo a perder se αprende ^^

_Quiero reviews! :DD_


End file.
